Athletematophobia
My 4th Episode Idea, picture drawn by me. Hope you enjoy it! (The Story begins at Friday during the last minutes of the Football match where The Royal Woods Roosters are playing against The Hazeltucky Hockers, winning the game) Lynn - Wow! This is getting easier and easier, every second of the game, just one more touchdown and we win! THH Player - You think! THH Player tackles Lynn, which causes Lynn to injure her leg Lynn - OOOUUCH!!! starts to cry with pain Coach - Quick! Carry her to the sidelines! team carries Lynn to the sidelines Coach - This looks awful! We need an ambulance, QUICK! some minutes the ambulance arrives and they drive as fast as they can to the hospital Lynn - sobbing This hurts... wait, why am I feeling so dizzy? closes her eyes for a moment, and some time later she is already in the hospital Lynn - What? Where am I? In the hospital? siblings, that waited till Lynn waked up, jump in cheer Luna - Dude you're okay! Lori - It's good having you back! Lynn - Wait, how much time did passed? Lisa - Nearly 336 hours, in other words, nearly 2 weeks. Lynn - WHAT?! That long, wow, time sure flies when you fall asleep. Luan - We thought you were in Coma! Lori - She was, but only for a short time. Lynn - Wait, where is Mom and Dad? Lincoln - They're working. Lynn - Okay, good to know, wait... Is my leg okay? Lucy - It's nearly recovered. Lana and Lola - We missed you so much! and Lola hug Lynn Lincoln - And now that you waked up, we have a surprise for you. Lynn - What is it? Lincoln - It's a new Football, one of the newest ones, you know, the one you saw in a magazine. after Lincoln showed the Football, Lynn started to scream Lynn - screaming GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! Siblings - What? Lynn - I said GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! punched the football away, afterwards she was trembling with fear Lynn - trembling Can you please go away for a moment please? Lori - We need to go anyway, bye Lynn! Siblings - Bye! Lynn - Bye! left the room Lola - What's her problem? Lincoln I don't know, maybe tomorrow we will know more. next day at The Loud House, the siblings are eating breakfast Leni - I like this butter! It goes perfectly with bread! other kids look at Leni Leni - oblivious What? Lincoln - Nothing... Vanzilla arrives home Luan - Look, it's Lynn! runs and they open the door Lynn Sr. - Good news! Lynn is fully recovered. Siblings - Hooray! Rita - Okay Lynn, just to be 100% sure, rest for a while in your room. Lynn - Okay! Man, it's good to be home! Lori - We missed you, a lot! siblings hug Lynn Lynn - Well, now I'm going to rest for a bit. goes upstairs to her room Luna - Well, what are we going to do now dudes? Lana - I think we should make fun activities with her, the theme: SPORTS! Lincoln - That's a great idea Lana, okay guys! It's time to put operation do fun activities with Lynn so she can have a great time with us with sports and also think of a shorter name for this operation... into action! Siblings - Yeah! minutes later Lynn - up and looks at the clock Man, I slept a whole 45 minutes? Oh well, time to watch some TV! exists the room, and goes downstairs, until... Lincoln - Lynn! Great that you're here, wanna play some football? Luan - Or what about minigolf? Lana - What about karate? Lori - Guys, guys, let Lynn decide. Lynn - trembling Sp... Spo... Spor... Luna - Yes dude! SPORTS! Siblings - SPORTS! Lynn - screaming AHHH!!! to her room immediately Lisa - What's going on? Lori - Yeah, she acted like that in the hospital. Lucy - Let me talk to her, after all, we share the room, she trusts me. Lincoln - Okay Lucy, be careful. goes upstairs and enters the room Lucy - Lynn, are you alright? You've been strange lately... Lynn - Me? Uh... strange? No... I'm just, uhm... Lucy - You can tell me anything, you trust me, right? Lynn - sigh Fine... It's possible that I'm afraid of Sp... Spo... Spor... Lucy - Afraid of what? Lynn - I'm afraid of... Lincoln comes in Lincoln - Are you alright Lynn? Do want your Baseball to calm down? Lynn - screaming AHHH! Get away from me! a baseball bat Lynn - Get away from me! Lucy - Calm down Lynn, there better ways to solve this, a baseball bat will not help. Lynn - What? at the baseball bat Lynn - AHHH! Get this away from me too! the bat to Lincoln, and hits his head Lincoln - OUCH! Lucy - LINCOLN! Are you okay? Lincoln - Do you think I look okay? Lucy - Good point. Lynn - terrified LEAVE ME ALONE! quickly ran away and go downstairs Leni - Did it work? Lucy and Lincoln - No... Lisa - I suggest that we leave her alone. It's for the best. Lola - I'm with you, I need better things to do anyway. Lori - Then it's settled, let's wait and see what happens. weeks later in the school, the bell rings and school is over for today, Lincoln is about to get with Clyde and Ronnie Anne home when suddenly... Lucy - Lincoln! Wait! Lincoln - Okay, see you guys later, bye! Clyde and Ronnie Anne - Bye! and Ronnie Anne head home Lincoln - What is it Lucy? Lucy - Polly and Margo told me something unbelievable! Lincoln - What is it? Is it about Lynn? Lucy - How did you know it was about Lynn? Lincoln - to the audience, and looks back to Lucy I guessed? Lucy - Anyways, they said that Lynn didn't come to sports class, not even in the teams that she plays! Lincoln - What does she have? Lucy - Fear of sports, otherwise known as... to Lisa's and Lily's room with Lisa, Lincoln and Lucy Lisa - Athletematophobia. enters the room Lana - Roll credits! Lucy and Lisa strangely look Lana Lana - Actually, forget what I said... leaves the room Lisa - Anyway, Athletematophobia is a phobia, fear of sports. Lincoln - WHAT?! Impossible! Sports is her life! If she's afraid of sports, her life wouldn't make sense! Lisa - Oh Lincoln, you're exaggerating. and Lola hear the conversation and enter the room Luna - I think he's not exaggerating Lisa. Lisa - What do you mean? Lola - Come with us. siblings go downstairs and see Lynn on the sofa Lincoln - Lynn! What happened to you?! You look... Uhm... How can I say this without sounding harsh... Lola - Like you gained some weight, and... when was the last time you showered? glares at her for finishing his sentence What? Lynn - Well, because I'm afraid of Sp... Spo... Spor... Well, that. I've been watching a lot of cartoons lately, especially this series about a Sponge, and eating a lot of my Favorite two foods, Chocolate and Subs. Yup, this is life... crying My life doesn't make sense anymore! Lily - Lynn... Lori - We'll be right back. Lynn - sad Okay... siblings go to Lori's and Leni's room Lori - Poor Lynn... Luna - Yeah, now that she's afraid of sports, her life doesn't make sense anymore... Luan - What if that happens to us too?! Luna gives up on music, Lola hates being prim and perfect, Lana doesn't like to be dirty, or... or... slaps Luan face Luan - Ow... For what was that?! Lincoln - You're overreacting and I wanted to slap your face since April 1st. Now, we need to help Lynn. Sure, she bullied me sometimes and test my nerves many times, BUT! She is my sister, our sister, and we will now show her, why she shouldn't be afraid of sports! Siblings - Let's do it! Lola - So what's the plan? Lincoln - We will start with some sports like soccer, football, baseball and so on, show her, why it's safe AND why it's fun. Lisa - Lincoln, every sport has at least something that can hurt you. Lincoln - Well then, let's show her the safest way possible! siblings go downstairs Lana - Lynn, we would like to play some football with you. Lynn - trembling Foot... Footb... Footba... Lincoln - In a different way! We will do passes instead, that's safer. Lynn - worried I don't know... What if I get hurt... Lori - Trusts us, it will be safe and fun! Lynn - gulping Okay, I'll give it a try... siblings go outside, while Lynn is shaking with fear Lynn - Don't worry about me, I can do this... Lincoln - Okay! Let's start, MONTAGE TIME! on the radio with some training music Lincoln - Let's do it... 1st - Baseball Lincoln - Okay, Baseball is fun, Lola will throw you the ball, and you use your bat to hit the ball, it's easy and safe. Lynn - You sure it's safe? Lincoln - Believe me, now Lola, throw the ball. throws the ball, but hits Lynn stomach Lynn - Ouch... This hurts... Lincoln - angrily Really Lola?! Why so hard? Lola - Sorry, I didn't know that I had such a strong arm. 2nd - Basketball Lincoln - Basketball, a fun game to play, you need to throw the ball to the basket into the basket, it's easy and safe. Lynn - Okay... throws the ball, but hits the hoop and hits Lynn's face Lincoln - Are you kidding me?! Why world... WHY?! 3rd - Soccer Lincoln - Okay, Soccer, one of the most popular sports in the world, you know what to do, shoot the ball into the net, it's easy and fun. Lynn - Do you think that Luan should be the goalie? Luan - Don't worry, I'll go easy on you... Lynn - What?! I'll show you how's it done. Lincoln - It's working! I knew soccer wouldn't let me down. shoots with all her power, but it hits the bar and hits Lynn's face Luan - Oh... My plan was to make a soccer pun, and it looks like I achieved my goal, HAHAHAHA! Get it? Lincoln - That's a good one Luan. Luan - Thanks, Lynn are you okay? Lynn - Do I look okay to you? Luan - Uhm... No. Lynn - It's hopeless guys, I'll never will like sports again. Lincoln - Lynn. Lynn - Yes Lincoln? Lincoln - Aren't you noticing something? Lynn - What? Lincoln - In the whole montage, you lost you fear of sports. You played the sport without any problem. Lynn - Oh my gosh! You're right! I lost the fear of sports! siblings cheer Lynn - Thanks guys, I couldn't do it without you. Luna - No problem dude. That's why we're here, helping each other out. siblings hugged each other the Loud House Lincoln - Lynn is back to normal, I'm happy that we helped her, sure, she is sometimes a bully and drives me crazy, but she is my sister, and I will never, EVER, stop loving her. Lynn - That's so nice from you Linky! Lincoln Lincoln - No problem Lynn, no problem. THE END Trivia * This is the first Episode Idea that I did without any kind of help (Title, Co-Writer, Picture, etc.) * This is the second Episode Idea from me that's focused on Lynn. ** This is also the first time that Lynn Sr. and Rita appear in one of my Episode Ideas. ** This is also the first time that Polly Pain appears in one of my Episode Ideas, making her the second minor Character in one of my Episode Ideas. * This Episode Idea was inspired from the injury scene of The Loudest Yard, when I saw that scene, I thought: "What if the injury was more painful, and what effects would have Lynn because of it?" Running Gags * Lincoln saying to Lynn: "It's safe and easy". ** And afterwards, Lynn gets hit by the ball. Category:Episodes